The Doctor
The Doctor is a character from the TV show Doctor Who ''' he is the last of the Time Lords from the planet Gallifrey. He will appeared in Regular Doctor Who. He also makes a guest appearance in the episode To Steal an VTOL Helicopter from The Avenging Regular Show Unlimited. History The Doctor is an alien from the planet Gallifrey, a member of a race known as the Time Lords. He/She travels through time and space in a spacecraft called the TARDIS, frequently with human companions, averting any crisis he/she comes across using science, technology, and wit. As a Time Lord, he/she has the ability to regenerate, or change his/her appearance and personality whenever he/she is injured or on the verge of death. Although the series is titled Doctor Who, this is not the character's name: he/she is only ever referred to as The Doctor and his/her real name remains mysteriously unknown. From the ninth to eleventh incarnation, the Doctor was believed to be the last surviving member of the Time Lords, and was under the impression that he, during his War Doctor incarnation, had destroyed Gallifrey in order to end a devastating Time War against the Daleks. He later learned differently. The Time Lords of Gallifrey imposed a limit as to how many regenerations one may have before final death - twelve changes, or thirteen incarnations. Due to the "War Doctor" not accepting the name Doctor, and the Tenth Doctor undergoing an aborted regeneration at one point, the Eleventh Doctor believed himself to be the last incarnation. The Time Lords, however on the request of Clara Oswald, bestowed upon him a new regeneration cycle, allowing him to ultimately transform into the Twelfth Doctor (technically the Doctor's fourteenth incarnation). Abilities '''Regeneration: When a Time Lord is dying - either due to old age or mortal injury - they are able to use a process called regeneration. Regeneration is a process in which all the cells in the body are replaced with new ones. The result is a completely new appearance. Even though the Doctor has changed numerous times, he still retains still the same person and remains a force for good if neutral, even though his priorities and personality sometimes change, due to the fact that regeneration alters his brain chemistry as well. Superhuman Strength- He possess above-average strength, as he once break down steel doors, chop a brick in half, and rip a stone arm off a statue. Superhuman Senses-''' is capable of sensing time disturbances and percieve all possible timelines. As well as senses attuned to gravity, spatial location, and acceleration/speed. As well as having smell(sharp enough to identify the atmospheric composition), taste(can identify an age and chemical composition of an object by licking), hearing, and eyesight (can read a name-tag from several hundred yards away, as well as see in the night like a cat) that is superior to humans. 'Superhuman Durability-' While the level of his durability is undefined he has been able to survive harsh conditions which include(but not limit to), the low-pressure and cold of space without a suit (though he still needs air), survive subzero temperatures, extreme heats of at least 525 degrees fareinhiet, multiple electric shocks, X-ray radiation, and falls from hundreds of feet. He is also resistant to temporal disturbances. He is immune to alcohol. Normal sleep-inducing drugs take twice as long to take effect him as it does a normal human being. '''Omnilingualism- '''He is able to speak and understand virtually every language in existence. Although his ship, the TARDIS, is said to translate for his companions, the Doctor possesses this ability on his own. He can even communicate with some animals, such as cats. '''Enhanced Lung Capacity- His alien respiratory system allows him to hold his breath for 20 minutes, remain buoyant in water and survive strangulation, as it can be bypassed briefly. His body also has lower need for oxygen and can handle high levels of carbon dioxide that would kill a human. Superhuman Endurance- '''Needs only an hour of sleep a day, and tires much less than a human. '''Superhuman Reflexes- Is stated by the Doctor himself to have reflexes ten times faster than a human being. Is proven when he was able to move across a giant spinning fan. Superhuman Healing- Besides regeneration, Time Lords heal much faster than humans, As well as a special ability to go into a healing coma which accelerates the healing process even faster. Superhuman intellegence-''' The Doctor is obviously smarter and think faster than most beings in the universe. He has an almost universal knowledge of nearly every species in the universe. As well as an expert on technology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, history, non-human biology, genetics and nearly every field(except ironically human medicine, as he is says he is not a medical doctor). '''Pyschometric Telepathy- is capable of using telepathy and related abilities(e.g memory control), via physical contact. Longevity- The Doctor one stated that Time Lords can "live forever, barring accidents." Thanks to regeneration and his own natural longevity, the Doctor has lived for many centuries -- his first incarnation alone existed for over 450 years. Time Lords, in general consider 700 years to be middle ages, though its unknown if that is for just one incarnation or their entire lives. By the time of the Seventh Doctor he has stated he is approximately 956 years old. However the Ninth Doctor he says he has forgotten his age and restarts from 900 years. By the time he has regenerated into the Twelfth Doctor he can be estimated to be at least 2,000 years old if not older. First Doctor The First Doctor was the youngest incarnation of the Doctor, but had the most aged physical appearance, having grown old through a natural lifespan. This Doctor was an unreadable, guarded figure who was, at first, slow to trust newcomers who learnt of him. This Doctor was often irascible. He made his anger obvious. He was protective of the young women he took on as companions; they reminded him of his granddaughter, Susan, his very first companion. This Doctor was a brilliant, often short-tempered scientist and keen strategist. He used his signet ring to help get himself through ordeals due to his physical age impeding him. He stole a TARDIS and took his granddaughter with him, joyriding through all space and time, without a clue as to how to drive the thing. He played deadly games with the Celestial Toymaker, he fooled Roman emperors, mongol warlords and French revolutionaries, and he foiled each and every machination of the Daleks. After preventing the Cybermen from absorbing the Earth's energy and with his body “wearing a bit thin”, the First Doctor changed into his second incarnation. Second Doctor The Second Doctor in contrast to his preceding incarnation, was warm and wise. He was as surprised and frightened of alien menaces as those who faced them with him. He had a knack for manipulation and deception. His predecessor would refer to him as a "clown" due to his bumbling nature. He loved tootling on his recorder and carried around a 500-year diary, trying to record his travels, but ended up discarding it. He wore a big fur coat that dwarfed him, tying it closed with twine. A "cosmic hobo," he was forever getting himself in and out of trouble. The Second Doctor was forced to undergo regeneration - essentially submit to execution - by the Time Lord as punishment for interfering with the affairs of many worlds. Third Doctor The Third Doctor was a more dashing figure than his predecessors. He was described by his first incarnation as a "dandy". He had a penchant for inventing gadgets and was skilled at martial arts, particularly Venusian aikido, and owned a vintage car named Bessie. His initially contentious relationship with Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart softened into a close friendship during his exile on Earth, lasting through his future regenerations, despite not always agreeing with his actions. He also displayed great affection for his female companions, particularly Jo Grant. He was a gallant action hero who was very protective of his companions. Radiation exposure from visiting Metebelis III led to his regeneration. Fourth Doctor The Fourth Doctor was more eccentric than his previous incarnations and was the first to seem "young." Rarely without his very long scarf, he always carried jelly babies in his pockets, using them as bluffs, gifts and distractions—and occasionally snacks. He relied on his considerable charm, luck, and experience to get through bad situations. Although he retained his fondness for Earth, he ended his regular association with UNIT almost immediately upon his regeneration and only occasionally returned to the planet. However, he had not properly resigned from the position. He hated to work and preferred travelling but liked history. He usually travelled with only one companion at a time, except at the start and near the end of his life. He regenerated as a result of a fall suffered during an encounter with the Master; on this unique occasion a faceless "in-between" incarnation of the Doctor known as the Watcher assisted in the regeneration. Fifth Doctor The Fifth Doctor was fond of cricket and wore a stick of celery on his lapel. After a difficult regeneration, this Doctor displayed energy, compassion and innocence not seen in his predecessors. His character was very human and vulnerable. Like them, he used improvisation as the best way out of a tricky situation. The Fifth Doctor was the first incarnation since the First Doctor to go "hands free" and forgo the usage of a sonic screwdriver after having it destroyed. He occasionally wore glasses, even though he didn't need them; he only wore them to make himself look clever. (TV: Time Crash) He was the first Doctor to sacrifice himself for another, when he and Peri Brown were dying from Spectrox toxaemia; with only one dose of the antidote available, he gave her the cure rather than taking it himself. Sixth Doctor The Sixth Doctor was portrayed by Colin Baker (not related to Tom Baker.) The Sixth Doctor was a grandiose and eloquent incarnation. He sported a multi-coloured wardrobe that looked like it was designed by Christian Lacroix; it was often commented upon, occasionally leading to him being mistaken for a jester. This Doctor loved a good quote, often making one he deemed appropriate during an adventure. He also proved to have great acting skills on numerous occasions. His manic personality and acerbic wit could shade into moral passion, but his lack of concern for little things disgusted his companions. He was also capable of violent action, much more so than his past lives, even seeing logic in murder. Like the Fourth Doctor, he spent most of his travels with a single companion. The circumstances of his regeneration are unclear; he begins to transform after the TARDIS is snatched mid-flight by an evil Time Lord known as the Rani. Seventh Doctor The Seventh Doctor had a voice touched by a Scottish burr. A keen strategist and scientist and especially early in his life, lighthearted, this Doctor was a planner of the highest order. Embracing the complexities of time travel and his ability to manipulate and plan for the future, the Seventh fully embraced his role of Time Lord, even if it risked alienating his companions. However, he wished to help heal psychological scars which his companions suffered from. He spent most of his later travels with a single companion. The Seventh Doctor "died" as a result of a botched medical procedure (a human doctor not being aware of his double-circulatory system). Eighth Doctor The Eighth Doctor showed a romantic and sensitive side not displayed by previous Doctors. Less morally flexible than his immediate predecessor, the Eighth Doctor suffered from bouts of amnesia, first after his regeneration and again after Gallifrey was destroyed following the War with the Enemy (but was later recreated). Unlike other Doctors, the Eighth spent his travels crossing not only time but into parallel universes and alternate timelines, making his personal timeline hard to piece together. This Doctor refused to take part in the Time War, but after sustaining mortal injuries in a spaceship crash, he was given the rare opportunity to choose the form of his next life, and he chose to be a warrior in order to fight the war. War Doctor The War Doctor's incarnation was specifically chosen to be that of a warrior in the Last Great Time War, and the regeneration was aided by the Sisterhood of Karn. His later incarnation stated that his actions broke "the promise" of the "name of the Doctor." As such, although the label "War Doctor" has been ascribed to him, he did not, in fact, accept the name Doctor (and as such he is not counted in the numbering of incarnations). Shortly before regenerating due to old age, the War Doctor encountered his Tenth and Eleventh incarnations and between them they actually came up with an option that allowed the Time War to end without destroying Gallifrey. Due to the laws of time, however, the War Doctor was unable to remember this, and thus his following incarnation believed that he destroyed Gallifrey, and as such "disowned" the War Doctor incarnation. Ninth Doctor The Ninth Doctor considered himself the sole Time Lord survivor of the Time War. He displayed much of the playfulness of his previous incarnations, but was emotionally and psychologically scarred by the war and his role in it, which sometimes resulted in a detachment that was interpreted by some as cruelty. When asked about his voice and accent, he responded, "Lots of planets have a North". He cared deeply for Rose; he began to heal thanks to her. Similar to his first incarnation, this Doctor liked to tease others by pretending not to remember names. He also made dry jokes when facing danger or to diffuse tension. By all accounts, this incarnation was very short-lived compared to the others; he regenerated after absorbing the energy of the Time Vortex in order to save the life of his companion, Rose. Tenth Doctor The Tenth Doctor had a manic personality with a fondness for human pop culture references. However, his more outgoing personality traits largely existed to hide leftover emotional trauma from the Time War (like his Ninth life, he was unable to retain his memory of having worked with the War and Eleventh Doctors to change the outcome). While he had a bright, playful side, darker traits occasionally emerged. He continued his previous incarnation's love for Rose Tyler, though he was unable or unwilling to express his exact feelings. He experienced other romances on occasion, including with historic figures Madame de Pompadour and Queen Elizabeth I. However, they all ended badly. He was also the first Doctor to explicitly fear and dodge regeneration, because he had grown attached to his attributes and felt like it was a form of death and loss of identity. As such, when shot by a Dalek and about to regenerate, he was able to use his cunning to abort the regeneration - though it still counted towards the limit imposed by the Time Lords - and continue on. When the time came for him to regenerate for real - this time from radiation exposure absorbed in order to save the life of his elderly companion, Wilfred - he was completely heartbroken before accepting his destiny. But not before visiting every companion he had ever known, in this life and before. Eleventh Doctor The Eleventh Doctor was smug about his abilities and exhibited a renewed youthful enthusiasm for adventure. He had keen observational skills, an obsession with seeming trivia. This Doctor could quickly turn frantically angry and ruthless when events demanded. He frequently referred to himself as being old, showing his age on more than a few occasions. He offered to sacrifice himself if it meant saving others on a universal scale. This Doctor's concern for his companions was greater than his predecessors; he left Amy Pond and Rory Williams back home to protect them, though eventually resumed travels with them, which ended in heartbreak. After this, the Doctor became darker and more depressed, claiming he was "retired". His attitude changed as he got to know Clara Oswald, whom he then invited to join him in the TARDIS before she fell to her death, breaking the Doctor's hearts again. He later became aware that Clara was, impossibly, scattered through time - he had previously encountered another incarnation of Clara who had died as a Dalek convert. Later, he found a third Clara, this one living in modern-day London, and the two were eventually able to learn why she was scattered through time. A key moment in the Doctor's life occurred as the Eleventh Doctor teamed up with the Tenth and War Doctors to come up with an alternate way of ending the Time War without actually destroying Gallifrey. Although War and Ten were unable to remember this, the Eleventh Doctor found himself relieved of centuries of guilt and with a new purpose. He went on to spend many centuries (it is unknown how many) as the guardian of a town called Christmas on the planet Trenzalore. There, he aged into an ancient old man and prepared to die as the final incarnation. The Time Lords of Gallifrey, however, no longer wiped from history and on Clara's request, were able to renew his regeneration cycle, and he was able to transform once more. Twelfth Doctor Not much is known about him as of yet. He assisted his other incarnations in saving Gallifrey during the Time War. He made his first official appearance at the end of the 2013 Christmas special The Time of the Doctor, asking a stunned Clara if she happened to know how to fly the TARDIS. From what has been seen of this Doctor, he has gone back to his alien roots, obsessing over minute details and ignoring blatantly bizarre scenarios, such as a tyrannosaurus rex appearing in 19th century England before spontaneously combusting. He may also have the ability to communicate with animals. The Doctor doesn't seem to remember aspects of his past, though he senses some familiarity when similar events occur. Unlike other incarnations who grew into their appearances, this version of the Doctor seems fairly self-conscious, having gone from a young man to a much older one despite being renewed. He also notices that he resembles Lobus Caecilius (a character he met in The Fires of Pompeii) with an unexplained Scottish accent. Relationships Friends Invader Zim and GIR Zim and GIR are the Doctor's old companions. Wander and Sylvia Wander and Sylvia are the Doctor's old companions. Kirby, Meta knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight Kirby, Meta knight, Sword Knight and Blade Knight are the Doctor's old companions. Thel 'Vadam, Rtas 'Vadum, Dewer Delumino, N'tho 'Sraom and Usze 'Taham Thel, Rtas, Dewer, N'tho and Usze are the Doctor's old companions. Weapons *Sonic Screwdriver *Physics Gun *Sonic Lightsaber *Tardis Lightsaber *Lightsaber *Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber *Whosaber *Sonic Blaster *Sonic Pistol Physics Gun.jpg GPNqZHS.png|The Doctor's Sonic Lightsaber Tardis lightsaber by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Tardis Lightsaber A doctor s lightsaber by witch king 42-d3jxn1b.jpg|The Doctor's Lightsaber Sonic screwdriver lightsaber 2 by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver Lightsaber Whosaber by jedimsieer.png|The Doctor's Whosaber The squareness gun by scattergunsniper-d58c29g.jpg|The Doctor's Sonic Blaster Sonic pistol by jediartisan-d2v2gmx.png|The Doctor's Sonic Pistol Quotes *The Doctor/Quotes Gallery Daydoctor17.jpg Doctor-who-photos-50th-03.jpg Day of the Doctor end scene.jpeg Doctor-who-all-the-female-companions-cartoon-cool.jpg This day doctor who by captainaki13-d5nufec.png Doctor who throughout the ages by luke the f0x-d6zbaer.png The doctor s daughter by strawberrygina-d4oxefz.jpg 10doctorsposter.jpg|The Ten Doctors Doctor who comic page 001 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 002 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 003 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 004 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 005 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 006 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 007 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 008 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 009 by gorpo.jpg Doctor who comic page 010 by gorpo.jpg Tfd6.jpg Wax Tom.jpg Ttdsixtwo.jpg 1993 Doctors-3-6-7 Dimensions in Time.jpg Dimensions-in-time-doctors.jpg The-three-two-doctors1.jpg 18m4ouybpb7wmjpg.jpg DW Event Photo Cover B 5 web.jpg 4Docs.jpg Doctos.jpg The 9th 10th 11th and 12th doctor by cynder511-d8s485l.jpg|9th Doctor, 10th Doctor, 11th Doctor and 12th Doctor Bef361192fced82fbfbe3eb3dbfa4965.jpg|8th Doctor, War Doctor, 10th Doctor and 11th Doctor Tennant-Doctor-who-cast-250.png|10th Doctor with Sarah Jane Smith, Mickey Smith, Jackie Tyler, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones, Donna Noble and Jack Harkness 1096391 1344793003161 full.jpg|10th Doctor with Rani Chandra, Luke Smith, Sarah Jane Smith and Clyde Langer Doctorwhocharacters.jpg|11th Doctor with River Song, Rory Williams and Amy Pond Sarah-Jane-Elisabeth-Slad-006.jpg|11th Doctor with Sarah Jane Smith and Jo Grant Clara-capaldi-danny-series-8.jpg|12th Doctor with Clara Oswald and Rigsy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Live action appearances Category:Alive - Revised Timeline Category:Irken Empire member Category:Park member